Van Rook's First Apprentice
by Kendell
Summary: Doyle is staying the night at the Saturdays home and walks in on Doc blowing off steam in the combat room. The two get into a sparing session and soon begin to talk about the man Doyle replaced...and Doc killed, Van Rook's first apprentice, Niles Bishop.


Alright, I'm Kendell, this is my first fic in this section, or any cartoon section series. Anyway, I love this show and something in the first episode struck my attention. When Doc and Doyle were fighting, Doc asked Doyle if Van Rook told him what he did to his last apprentice? So I thought it might be intresting. This fic also explains why they don't get alone very well and why Doc is so serious. I hope I did well, please enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Van Rook's First Apprentice**

Doc was in the training area of the Saturday's home, fighting combat droids, blowing off some steam. The lights were out because he didn't want anyone to notice he was in here, he didn't want to have to explain what was going on to Drew. Doyle had come by to visit, Zak and Drew had insisted he stay the night, needless to say, Doc hadn't been to happy about that. He and Doyle hadn't hit off, obviously, something about Doyle made Doc's blood boil, that cocky attitude of his…and Doc knew exactly why, he himself had once been the same, before they discovered the Kur Stone and faced Argost for the first time…and it had gotten someone killed, someone he didn't know…but still someone that didn't deserve to die. He figured Van Rook had told Doyle anyway. He dodged a punch from the droid and flipped it over him with his legs. Another robot came up behind him and he caught a kick. He swung the robot around and smashed it into the wall, it fell onto the robot he already had beaten, which in turn was laying on about ten already beaten ones. A third tried to attack him, he ducked its attack and picked it up overhead and threw it into the wall, causing it to fall onto the pile with the others. The lights flipped on and he turned to see Doyle clapping his hands. "Good job, Doc, but robots can't really fight can they?" he said.

Doc sighed. "Well I was trying to unwind." he said.

"Well how about we go at it?" asked Doyle, cracking his neck and fists. "I need a good work out…plus my sister thinks we need to 'bond' some." he said, disliking the idea.

Doc smiled, liking the chance to shut Doyle up. "Sure, with or without the concussion grenades and Force Glove?" he asked.

"Lets go old fashioned." replied Doyle, dropping his weapons. He took a fighting stance. He threw a kick at Doc, Doc blocked and swept Doyle's leg that was on the ground, Doyle did a back flip and did a handspring so he landed on his feet. He threw a punch but Doc dodged and grabbed his arm, giving him a hip toss. Doyle grabbed a pipe on the ceiling and launched himself back at Doc, kicking him in the chest. Doc caught himself and rolled through to his feet as Doyle did another diving kick, Doc caught it. "Not bad old man."

"You're not bad yourself, improved since our first fight." replied Doc, throwing Doyle back, who landed on his feet.

"Yeah…that reminds me, remember when you asked me if I knew what you did to Van Rook's last apprentice?"

Doc froze for a second. "Yeah…why?"

"What did you do to his last apprentice?"

Doc blinked. "I thought you said he told you."

"I lied, just being cocky by telling you I was better. In truth, Van Rook never talked about it, he said it was none of my business."

"Well he's right, its not…but maybe if you knew, it would help you." said Doc. He and Doyle kept sparing while Doc started to tell the story. "His name was Niles Bishop, I think he actually wore the same mask that Van Rook gave you…Me and Drew were searching in the Caribbean for a Cryptid named Lusca, supposedly an enormous octopus-like creature…back then, I was like you actually, cocky and full of confidence." he said. "It was the year before the Kur Stone was unearthed…"

**12 years earlier**

Doc drove the ship, they'd been searching for hours. "Come on, where is this thing?" he asked, impatiently. He was much the same as he was today, only his hair was black and his eyes were both the same. Drew shrugged. "What's the database say about Lusca?" he asked, pacing the deck.

"It says that Lusca prefers the sea floor to the surface and will come out of the ocean to attack ships." said Drew. "Search the radio stations for more ship attacks recently."

Doc nodded and turned on the radio, sure enough, a cruise ship was reporting being attacked by something. "Got it." he said. He sped up the ship towards the sighting. Their ship was rather large, they'd normally use a speed boat but the size of Lusca required a large ship, so they'd gotten a ship about 200 feet long, sporting their typical orange colors scheme. They soon came upon the attack sight, six long tentacles were wrapped around the huge cruise ship, squeezing it, from what could be guessed, the remaining two tentacles were being used to keep itself righted for the attack.

"We've got to get that thing off the ship, those people could die." said Drew, reasonably concerned.

Doc got on his Force Glove. "I'm on it." he said. He fired a blast of electricity into the tentacle. Lusca emitted a screech and released the ship, instead heading for their ship.

"Good job hon. You got it mad." said Drew, drawing her fire sword.

"Well its off the ship." replied Doc, preparing for the fight. "This will be fun."

Suddenly missiles shot into the mass of water barreling towards them. They exploded but only got Lusca's attention. It surfaced to look at its attacker, allowing the sub that had attacked it to fire tranquilizer missiles into it. Lusca screeched once again as more were launched into it. It soon grew drowsy and stopped attacking. "Who is that?" asked Drew.

The submarine came over and out of the top came Van Rook, no different than he was today, and another man, wearing the same helmet that Doyle had worn. His clothes were white with a black belt, the straps to his jetpack were also black. This was Bishop, his apprentice. "Hello my friends, how are you doing?" asked Van Rook, looking to Bishop, who had a large bazooka over his shoulder, he turned it towards the Saturday's ship.

As Bishop shot the missile, Doc shot it with his Force Glove, detonating it. "You'll have to do better than that." he said. "Drew, handle Van Rook, I'll handle Bishop." he said, leaping up on the sub and knocking the bazooka out of his hands.

"Sure honey, I'll handle my psychopathic ex-boyfriend." said Drew, her and Van Rook had once been in love but it didn't last, too many things were wrong…that and he was insane. She leapt up onto the sub and started fighting Van Rook, her using her fire sword and him using a blade extending from his suit.

Doc caught a punch from Bishop. "You'll have to do better that that." he said, a cocky grin on his face. He kicked Bishop in the ribs. Bishop kept trying to attack but Doc was more skilled, it was true what Doyle had said, he was better than Bishop was, much better. He was also more talkative, Bishop was the silent type, confident enough he felt he didn't need words. Doc just let Bishop wear himself down trying to attack him and blocking or dodging. He waited for Bishop to be exhausted. "Are you done yet?" he asked. He threw a punch at Bishop but stopped an inch from Bishop's face. He flicked Bishop and knocked him onto his back, exhausted. Doc turned to help Drew with Van Rook when Bishop through a grenade at Doc. Doc saw it and knocked it back with his Force Glove. The explosion knocked Bishop into the sea. Bishop surfaced and grabbed onto the side of the sub. Doc laughed. "Wrong move." he said. He reached down, as if he was going to help Bishop up, which was the right thing to do, because Lusca was still in the water but right as Bishop reached for his hand, Doc pulled his hand back. "Too slow." he mocked, cockily. Suddenly and tentacle wrapped around Bishop's leg and dragged him back through the water towards Lusca.

Bishop screamed. "Help!!!" he yelled, his silent confidence failing him in the face of certain death. Van Rook saw him. "Van Rook! Help me!" he yelled.

Van Rook flew over to him but instead of taking his hand, took the helmet off his head and the jetpack. "Theses are mine, I really don't care what happens to you, I can always get another apprentice. Hopefully one worth the money I pay to train him" he said, ignoring Bishop's pleas and flying off.

Doc froze when he saw Bishop's face, he'd battle him multiple times but never seen his face. Bishop had blond hair, blue eyes, and a rather handsome face…but the most shocking thing is Bishop was only a teenager, probably 16. Too young to fully realize what he'd gotten himself into, and Van Rook had abandoned him. Doc could only watch as Lusca dragged Bishop under, towards its gapping maw.

**Present**

Doyle was in shock. "So Van Rook just abandoned him?…Just like that?" he asked. They were locked up. His surprise allowed Doc to trip and knock him to the ground.

"Yep." said Doc, helping Doyle up. "And if I hadn't been so cocky, then I could've saved Bishop." he said. "He didn't deserve to die, he probably didn't realize that Van Rook was a crook, a psychopath." he said. "So that's why I'm so serious now, because my cockiness got someone killed."

Doyle was silent for a few moments. "I never knew what a heartless man Van Rook was, I mean I knew he was greedy, never knew he'd let someone die like that."

"He did."

"Well…I'm glad I got away from him."

"You should be."

Doyle nodded. He thought it over. "Well I guess I can watch it but I'm not getting as serious as you are." he said.

Doc smiled. "Well it's a start."

Doyle smiled. "Alright, round two." he said, taking a stance.

"Lets go." said Doc, taking his stance as well.

* * *

Alright, I know Bishop didn't get much devolpement, the point was it was Doc's cockiness and Van Rook's cruelity that killed him. I hope you enjoyed it! I had a pretty fun time writing it! Please read and review!


End file.
